Episode 60: The WiiWare Chronicles I
The WiiWare Chronicles I is the 10th episode of Scott The Woz Season 2 and overall the 60th episode as well as the first episode of The WiiWare Chronicles, the video was uploaded on March 26, 2018, by Scott Wozniak on Scott The Woz. Description During a reign of post apocalyptic anarchy, Scott looks back at some titles for WiiWare. Welcome to The WiiWare Chronicles! Characters * Scott Wozniak * Unnamed murderer Credits * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak and Unnamed Murderer Plot WIP Music WIP * Run - Ross Bugden * Menu - amiibo Tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits * September 2013 - Wii U eShop * Hyrule Castle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Fever - Dr. Mario Online Rx * Bonus Game - Donkey Kong Country * World Circuit - Punch-Out!! * Puzzle Plank Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Menu - Sonic Mega Collection * Super Store - WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase * Excitebike Arena - Mario Kart 8 * Shop - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Turnabout Sisters - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * O Fortuna - Carmina Burana * Breakout - 3D Dot Game Heroes Cards * The WiiWare Chronicles II End Cards * The WiiWare Chronicles II * Super Smash Bros. | Smash Hit * The Wii: Underpowered Yet Underrated Gallery The WiiWare Chronicles I - Scott The Woz|Video Transcript WIP Scott Wozniak: Hey all, Scott here, and this bad, real bad! Unnamed murderer: What's the matter pussy, afraid you're gonna get murdered? Scott Wozniak: Oh no no no no, I can't be here, it's not safe. Scott Wozniak:' 'Things are different now. See, it's really hard to do the whole living in peace thing these days. That's why I formed a team of ragtag good-doers in this world of anarchy. I even came up with the team name too; we're Fucked! It all started on March 26, 2018 when the Wii Shop Channel disabled the addition of Wii Points. The entire shop's about to close down, and recently, the public went insane because of it and being one of the few people with a Wii filled to the brim with WiiWare titles, I'm a bit of a hot ticket item these days: a.k.a. people want me dead. Things weren't like this a year ago... Scott Wozniak: Man, it sure is great buying stuff on the Wii Shop Channel! Hopefully, the closure of the service doesn't lead to a post-apocalyptic hellscape. Scott Wozniak:' 'Consumerism never sounded this good. The Wii Shop Channel was one of the greatest features of the Nintendo Wii in its prime. It was simultaneously behind and ahead of the competition. It didn't have an account system, meaning everything you bought was locked to your console. But the competition simply didn't have the quantity and quality when it went to retro titles. Plus they didn't have this: Scott Wozniak:' 'No matter how many times I boot up this channel, its music abruptly starting as loud as to does was definitely petrify-inducing, but the tune was so slick it automatically makes anybody want to spend, spend, spend. Speaking of currency, the Wii Shop Channel used Wii Points, also known as virgin doubloons. 100 Wii Points equaled one U.S. Dollar. For some reason game consoles of this generation really had a thing for real fake currency. At least Nintendo's conversation rate makes sense - The Xbox 360 used to use Microsoft Points, and 800 Points equal 10 Bucks and lemme tell you I'm still trying to figure that one out. Trivia * This features the first End Card as The WiiWare Chronicles II instead of the previous video. Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz Category:The WiiWare Chronicles